


Kind of Like a Cliche Movie Scene

by tinyheartless



Series: Promptis Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promptis Week 2018, no gross wars/prophecy lmao, this probs one of my favs i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Prompto attempts to push aside his insecurities and finally meets up with Noctis to tell him something really important.Day 1 of Promptis Week 2018: first kiss





	Kind of Like a Cliche Movie Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Making a comeback by writing for promptis week, b/c I love my bois and they have slowly consumed me oof  
> It's not really that important to know, but I imagined that they were around age 23 here.

Prompto parks his car in the parking lot beside the beach. There are still a lot of people there, even though it’s late and the sun is already beginning to set. He gets out of the car. Instead of heading down to the actual beach, where kids are still playing in the water and people are still lying on the sand, he waits near the stairs leading down to it. He leans against the railing, trying to calm his nerves as he listens to the sound of waves and children laughing together. He thinks about what he wants to say to Noctis, once he gets here, and how he might go about saying it.

He’s wanted to do this for weeks, but with every chance he had, he chickened out. It’s bugging him, to say the least. He wants to tell him, with every fiber of his being he wants to, and he  _ has _ to now. He’s already told himself that, planned for it, and mentally prepared himself for the worst. 

It’s probably only been about ten minutes since he got there when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Naturally, it’s a text from Noctis.  _ I’m here, but can you meet me by the car?  _ It reads. Prompto is confused about why he’d need to go find him at his car, but then he realizes. Noctis is the prince...and there are still a lot of people here. He doesn’t know how he forgets that. It’s not surprising that Noct likes to be inconspicuous.

Prompto turns around, and heads through the lot to look for Noct’s car. When he finds it, he opens the passenger side door and gets in.

“What? Prince Noctis doesn’t like the attention he gets from his loyal subjects?”

“Oh, shut up.” Noct says it without malice, but he doesn’t hesitate to punch Prom’s shoulder. “Would it be possible to convince you to just sit in my car with me?”

“Nope. Nice try, though.” He starts pulling off his hoodie. “If you wanna blend in, then trade jackets with me. You’ve literally always worn black, so if you wear an actual color, then how will anyone recognize you?”

Prompto holds out his almost obnoxiously bright, orange hoodie to Noct. He looks at Prom skeptically, but he apparently agrees since he begins to also take off his own jacket. They trade. When they step out of the car, Noctis pulls up the hood on the orange sweater. People are starting to leave, because the weather is beginning to cool down now what with the sun setting. Prompto leads them farther to the side where there aren’t as many people. He knows Noct will refuse to step on the beach, since he hates getting sand in his shoes. So, he immediately goes back to the railing and climbs up to sit on it.

“So, what’s up?” Noct asks, expectantly. 

He stands beside him, leaning on the top bar. Prompto takes a second to let the picture of Noctis in his hoodie sink in. He almost hates how his heart swells. Almost. 

“Uh, what do you mean?”

“It looks like something is bothering you.”

_ Damn him for being so observant _ , Prom thinks. 

“What, a guy can’t just invite his best bud to watch the sunset with him?”

“That simultaneously sounds unlike you, but also just like something you’d do.” Noct stands tall, no longer leaning against the railing, so he can look at Prompto. “But, sunset boy here doesn’t have his camera, so I’m a little unconvinced.”

“...Well, you got me there.” Prompto shifts, and gets mad at himself for reveling in the nickname he used for him. “Okay, you caught me.”

“Then...talk to me.”

“Jeez, thanks for putting me on the spot. Um, it’s kind of a lot, for me at least,...to tell you.”

“Is it...bad?”

“No…! No. It’s just, I don’t know. Hard to say, I guess.”

“It’s fine. Take your time.”

Prompto grips the bar he’s sitting on. He feels conflicted. Is it really right to just come out and say it? Noct is pretty passive, so it’s kind of hard to tell how he’d react in this situation. But, what if he ends up hating him? Prom could very well be making a mistake by telling him how he feels. 

He ends up so lost in thought that they sit in silence for a couple minutes. It seems comfortable to Noctis, but Prom is anything but comfortable at this point. The wind is cold, which doesn’t seem to help him, either. And, he can smell Noct’s cologne on his dark jacket that he’s wearing, which makes him feel dizzy when he focuses on it too much. He almost thinks he imagines it when Noctis shifts closer to him, pressing his forearm against Prompto’s thigh, searching for warmth. For some reason, he finds himself putting a hand on his arm. 

“I feel like it’s...I don’t know.”

Noct looks at him. “What?”

“It’s...stupid.”

“Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right? Literally, you could list off your kinks to me and I wouldn’t judge you.”

Prompto uses the hand already on his arm to push at Noctis, somewhat playfully. “This is different, Noct.”

“Try me.”

Prompto sighs, thinks for a moment, then steps off the railing to instead lean his back against the bars. He crosses his arms. Closes his eyes.

“I…” He pauses, almost second guessing himself. “I like you.”

It’s quiet for a couple seconds too long for Prompto. He’s silently screaming in his head.

“Thanks, I like you, too.”

Prom laughs. “I think you know what I mean, Noct.

Really. I mean, it’s stupid but I feel like I’m falling in love with you. I’ve liked you for like, forever.”

A pause. 

“How long is ‘forever’?”

“I definitely knew since junior year of highschool.”

“Damn, I’ve got you beat then.”

He feels his heart jump.

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure you were the cause of my ‘gay awakening’ during freshman year.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Remember when you went to prom with Cindy, and I didn’t talk to you for like a week?”

“Yeah…?”

Noct nods.

“Wow. But, wait, that was senior year.”

Noct tips his head, turning his body towards the ocean, trying to hide his nervous smile. “I rest my case.”

Prompto finds himself smiling like an idiot, shaking his head. He goes to cover his mouth and nose with his hand, pretending to cover his cold nose, but it’s kind of a mistake. He covers his face with a sweater paw and breathes in Noct’s signature smell. It makes him want to move to his left a little bit more and hug him, so he can press his nose against his neck, but he’s too afraid. 

“So, why’d you tell me to meet you here? You could’ve told me that anywhere, but you picked here.”

“Hey, I didn’t know my best friend would end up telling me I was the cause of his gay awakening, okay?” He jokes. “I was fully expecting the worst possible reaction from you, and if that was to actually happen, I really wouldn’t wanna be at your apartment. Plus, I didn’t want Iggy to show up and ruin it.”

He continues. “I guess I just thought I’d be less anxious if we were here.”

“Prom, even if I didn’t like you, I would never be a dick to you for telling me that. Give me some credit.”

“Yeah, I know. A part of me knew that, but”, he turns his body to Noct, leaning sideways against the railing, “it’s just scary, man.”

Noct smiles. “I know.”

Prompto feels himself physically relax, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

“So, if you’re not busy next week, do you wanna go see a movie or something?”

“...Noctis Lucis Caelum, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe I am.”

“Then yeah, I’d like that.”

It’s become so late that it’s getting dark out, and the light spilling over their faces has an orange hue. Prompto shivers when another strong wind hits them. This time, Noctis leans closer to him, and he rubs a hand up and down his arm to warm him up.

“Prom?”

“Hm?”

“...Do I have to wait until the first date, or can I just kiss you right now?”

Prom tries to will away the heat growing in his cheeks. 

“I mean, I  _ guess _ you could kiss me right now.” He says, acting playful. 

Noctis, lightheartedly, tells him to shut up, before he moves to kiss him. Prompto is a little hesitant at first, because of how nervous he is, but he gets pulled out of his shock when he feels Noct put a hand on his cheek, and he’s quick to react. To Prom, it feels like it lasts forever, but it really only lasts around seven seconds. Then, he’s grabbing Noct’s hood and pulling him back in for another one. Prom can feel Noct smiling for the first few seconds of it, and it makes his heart flutter. It just feels  _ right _ to be kissing him, like he should’ve been doing it years ago. This time, it’s a little longer than the first one. When they pull away, Prompto shivers and opts to actually hug Noctis instead.

“Prom?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think I want to give you your hoodie back.”

Prompto laughs, and it makes Noct smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> feel free to yell at me on twitter/tumblr: @tinyheartless


End file.
